


Beauty and a Beat

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't use to care. Until he came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and a Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spazgardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/gifts).



> This was a total brainblast moment. Happy birthday Nakajima! I wanted to try it out so heehee. Obviously I am forever late with birthday fics. I suggest you listen to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0czg_TQAcA) while you read this; it's kinda central to the plot (also my not-so-subtle pimping of their cover of the song). Also [here](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-5nU9Gs7-n3k/UEJpCC2UvoI/AAAAAAAAAE4/2Z0005dWFB8/s640/yuuto+iu+1.jpg), [visual](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-XcxF-3k3bls/UEJpNmh--iI/AAAAAAAAAFA/I_av--M8Gc0/s640/yuuto+iu+2.jpg) [aid](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-CNuwimoi5D8/UEJpQ505wUI/AAAAAAAAAFI/XjblNTf6pLc/s640/yuuto+iu+3.jpg) once again. There are links scattered in the story for songs that need to be played at certain moments so be sure to click when you see them! :)

_"Irrashaimase!"_

The shop door opened and closed at regular intervals, and she arranged the music scores that some university students were looking over earlier cheerfully. It was a regular quiet day at work in the music shop, situated in one of those pockets in the city where the musical eccentrics usually gather. She loves the assortment of people that she meets, and except for the occasional rude customer her work did not seem to be work. Surrounded by the singular thing she loved the most, she moved with ease around what she considered to be her second home.

"Aiyuu-chan, can you be a dear and pick up that delivery of music records from the post office? I don't really trust the new delivery guy they got," the elderly owner said to her. She nodded her head cheerfully in reply.

"Master really is careful with the music records ne?" she said with a giggle, and the old man smiled at her fondly. He treated her like the daughter he never had, and though she wouldn't say it she thought of him as the father she never knew as well. Amost growing up in this kind of place brings people together.

"It doesn't hurt to be careful, dear," he said, smiling. She removed her apron and pulled at the hem of her huge sweater, pushing up her overlarge glasses up her nose. Bidding goodbye to the owner she hurried to the door, almost colliding into the person entering the shop. She bowed quickly towards the person's direction, saying "Sorry!" as she ran to the post office.

Thankfully she got there right before it closed, and she slowly made her way back to the music store gingerly carrying the box of music records in her arms. Just as she was thinking how she would even go inside the store she saw the door to the shop open and a tall figure on his way out the door. The person looked up at the sound of her running footsteps and pauses, stepping aside and holding the door open for her. She bowed in gratitude and almost dropped the box of music records in the process. Two strong arms kept the records crashing to the floor, and then lifted the box entirely off her arms and carried it into the shop.

"Aiyuu-chan! Oh thank you for helping her bring them in, Nakajima-kun. Your cajon would be as good as new when I'm through with it," the owner said pleasantly to the mystery guy, waving to Aiyuu trailing uncertainly behind him.

"Thanks, Master. I'll come back soon, then. I want to check out what records you've got this time too," he replied, setting down the box he was carrying on the counter. He suddenly turned to Aiyuu, who was watching the conversation with bemused interest.

"Take care... uhm...?"

"Aiyuu. Her name's Aiyuu," the owner put in helpfully. He smiled.

"Take care then, Aiyuu-san."

"...thank you," she answered rather awkwardly. He didn't seem to take notice as he smiled and then exited the shop, slipping on a pair of nondescript white earphones as he went. Aiyuu put on her apron and opened the box of records. She began checking the delivery list to see if everything was there, but then turned to the owner.

"...Master, who was that person you were talking to earlier?" Aiyuu asked.

"Oh, Nakajima Yuto-kun? He's a musician, a regular customer... funny you haven't seen him before, he's always lurking around here at some time..."

"Oh... I see..." she said, unconsciously staring at the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She began noticing him the next time he went to the music store. It was hard not to, now that she knew who to look for. And given how tall he was, he was very hard to miss. He picked up the cajon that he had repaired, and spent a fair amount of time listening to the new selection of music records he had helped bring in. She was stretching on her toes to reach the tops of the windows she was supposed to be cleaning when she heard a quiet voice say, "Can I help you?"

She dropped the rag in surprise, and Yuto readily catches it. He smiles up at her sheepishly.

"Sorry for startling you," he said, and she shook her head and went down from the stepladder she was on.

"It's not your fault. Sorry for almost dropping a rag on your head," she said, and he laughs and gives back the rag to her. She folded it up neatly and placed it in a pocket of her apron, and when she looked up she found him staring down at her with a small smile on his face.

"So you do work here! Strange how I haven't seen you around; I hang out in this store when I have free time. Master always finds the most awesome records. And he always gives me a discount when I need my instruments fixed," he said in a mischievious undertone.

"Please don't make us bankrupt," she answered with a laugh.

"Nah, Master is famous in musician circles; he can still get around just fine even if he fixes my stuff for free," he protests playfully.

"What do you play?" she asks, interested.

"I mostly play the drums and the cajon, but I've tried playing guitar too. I like finding the rhythm of songs I listen to; makes me feel like I'm listening to the song's heartbeat every time," he said, talking fast but suddenly stopping short when he caught her staring at him. He covers his face in embarrassment.

"Sorry, am I boring you? I get too carried away when I start talking and I know I annoy people when I do that and--"

"It's fine! It's nice to listen to you talking about things you love," she said reassuringly. He slowly lets the hands covering his face drop, and the frown he had on gradually changed to a tentative smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

He suddenly glances at his watch and hurriedly looks at the store's clock to double-check the time.

"Wait what oh no I'm going to be late for work! Ja ne, Aiyuu-san!" he said in a rush, waving a hurried goodbye to the owner. She caught herself with her hand raised halfway in the air, waving goodbye to his retreating back. She caught the owner's knowing gaze and blushed, quickly putting down her hand and returning to cleaning the windows with renewed vigor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He comes to the shop more often than usual, showing up at the most unexpected times and places. And no matter how busy the shop was, he would wait in the corner of his choice and wait until she was free to talk. Mostly it was about music, but then he started telling her about how he lived with his little brother and how he missed his twin sister and tried to make ends meet by working three jobs and playing in cafes and music bars for extra income. She began telling him how she started liking music and how she met Master when he visited her orphanage to fix the old piano in the institution.

They would smile and frown, pout and laugh and smile sadly and happily. She would hum the songs he recommended to her while working, and he said he was writing a new song for someone and if she would like it he would like her to be the first to hear it.

She didn't say anything but she found herself looking forward to their talks. The old master would just smile and busy himself with the cash register and the inventory lists whenever he hears the telltale tinkle that was the shop door's bell and his tall figure entering the shop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...It's quiet in here, isn't it?" she says one day. It was a slow day at work, and there was almost nobody in the shop. Her tall friend was nowhere to be seen as well, but he had sent a mail that said he'll come to the shop after his shift in one of his many jobs.

"It's been quite a while since I heard Aiyuu-chan sing... won't you play for this old man?" Master said, stretching his arms and looking at Aiyuu expectedly. She laughed and nodded her head, retrieved her guitar and music sheets from where she left it in the staff room and settled herself on a stool on a raised part of the score.

"What would you like me to play, Master?" she asked pleasantly.

"Anything you'd like, my dear. Play with what feelings you have right now," he said.

"What I feel right now..." she said, trailing off. Her hands randomly strummed the strings and [she began playing a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAmsTPSneJo&feature=player_embedded).

 

 

She sang softly, singing of hope and love and what could be, wrapped up in the melody and the song and her feelings that she doesn't notice how the shop door opened and he came in. He stopped in his tracks, nodded to Master's direction, and sat down in front of the counter and listened to her song. He looked at her, listened to her, and to the world there was only him and her and her song.

Soon she finished the song, her voice lingering over the last word, her fingers lingering over that last note. She smiled softly, stood up, looked up and met his eyes. Startled, she knocks over the music sheets she had set up.

The sudden movement seemed to have broke the spell, and he hurriedly stands up to help her gather the music sheets together. They tidied up and gathered papers to a pile in silence, the both of them yet to say a word. She kept her head down, suddenly nervous at how close he was and how he would react to her song.

"Here," he said quietly, handing her a stack of music sheets. She looked up then, her glasses slipping down her nose, and he was seeing her, really seeing her.

"T-thank you," she said, taking the paper he was holding out. He was still staring, and something in his gaze made her heart beat faster than it usually does.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, standing up and pushing her glasses up her face.

"Ah. Uhm. Nothing..." he said faintly, standing up next to her. "Was that your song? I've never heard it before..."

"Yes... we're just supposed to write possible lyrics but I got excited with the assignment... how does it sound?" she asked, still nervous. He seemed to be deep in thought, but then he smiled down at her.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," he said, smiling. "I liked it a lot."

She smiled and thanked him and they began talking about his part-time job. He chatters on cheerfully, and catches himself humming her song. She tucks his words into the deepest parts of her heart, and smiles to herself as she toys around with new melodies.

A new song. The same theme, maybe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was backstage of the cafe of his part-time job, drumming a pencil onto a sheet of paper filled with illegible scribbles and crossed-out lines and words. One of his bandmates sat down next to him and hummed out a few bars of the song they were to perform first. After a minute of being ignored, he grabbed the paper Yuto was writing on and squinted at the contents.

"Hey!" Yuto said indignantly, trying--and failing--to get the paper back.

"A new song? You've been inspired lately eh, Yuto-kun," his groupmate said, grinning mischievously and handing the paper back.

"Shut up," he muttered, pulling the paper back and reaching for the guitar next to the sofa. "I'm borrowing this, okay?"

"If you break it you have to pay for it," his groupmate called out, but Yuto was not listening anymore.

He smiled to himself as he hummed the song to himself, imaging what she would say, what she would think.

_Wondering if she would understand._

 

 

 

 

 

 

She hums softly to herself. _He liked my song_ , she thought.

_That must mean something._

She began to hope a little.

 

 

But then she caught her reflection on the windows she was cleaning. Oversized sweater, frumpy hair that she usually keeps in a messy bun, huge-framed glasses. She stared for a long moment at herself, something she normally doesn't do.

Usually she doesn't care. She liked herself the way she was.

 _But what if,_ she suddenly thought. _What if he cares? He's cool and popular, and I'm just a girl he met in a music store. He must have a lot of fans. He must already have a girlfriend. Or at least, at least he must have a girl he likes._

 

 

 

 

_And that probably wouldn't be me._

 

She sighs, and rubs at the glass a little harder. Her reflection stares back, and she rubs at it vigorously. For the first time, she doesn't want to see the girl staring back at her. She wished she looked like someone else, someone prettier. Someone that not looked like her.

Maybe she'd stand a chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sighs and stretches his arms, looking at the mess of papers before him. He pulled an all-nighter, but it was okay. He finished the song he was writing.

He looked at his watch. It was her shift. He smiled.

_Time to go see her, then._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aiyuu turned to the door when she heard the shop bell ring, a ready smile on her face. When he entered her smile faltered, but she greeted him like how she used to do. He stopped and looked at her for a long moment, making her heart go on overdrive and wonder what he was thinking.

Then he smiles.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. She starts to smile back, but then stops herself. Controls herself and smiles politely. She was the perfect shop attendant.

"What can I help you with today, sir?" she asked politely. He looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"...Are you okay?" he asked hesistantly.

"Yes, I'm fine." _No, I'm not fine._

"...You sure?" he asked once again.

"Yeah, really, I'm fine." _Nope, I don't know, maybe I'm not fine at all._

He asked for a CD, and she went to the storeroom to get one from the inventory. Once out of his sight she lets out a breath she didn't know she held.

 _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself.

Outside, he was left staring at the door she had disappeared into. Wondering what happened. Wondering why she was suddenly so cold. Wondering if he did anything wrong.

_Did I do something wrong?_

 

 

_Did she notice how I felt?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He still came to the shop, waiting for her to stop pretending being busy and tried to talk to her like before. She gives in sooner or later and they still talk, but she was always more of a listener ever since. But he didn't mind. He would tell her about work and about the new bands he was listening to and wondered aloud to her if he can ever make it in the entertainment industry (which she thinks he could, if he tried). But she stayed silent most of the time. Because around him, she wasn't sure what to do, what to say. Something about him makes her unsure. Make her heart beat faster. Made her afraid.

And she was afraid if she starts talking she might slip and say the one thing she wanted to say the most.

Unfortunately, it was the one thing she can never say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuto was running out of random things to say. He wanted to know her better, ask her about herself, but she was closing herself off for some reason and he was afraid that if he pushed too hard he would be pushed away completely. So he talked. And talked. He wasn't a good speaker, but he tried his best. He thought and talked of things that she liked, and her listening and smiling now and then was enough. Knowing that it was him that made her smile.

One day he blurted it out.

"I wrote a new song."

Her hands stilled for a moment before they continued arranging the music books on a shelf too high up for her to reach. She climbed up a step ladder and placed the books, not saying anything.

"I wrote a song for a girl. A-a girl that I like," he said, stumbling all over his words. She smiled slighly, and it was a beautiful smile, but it was sad.

"Good for you. Does it sound any good?" she asked, more of politeness than anything. She wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Do you want to hear it?" he asked, and even she could hear the hopeful tone in his voice. She looked down and saw his face staring earnestly up at her.

"Why don't you let her hear it first?" she said.

"But I want you to hear it," he insisted.

"I'm flattered, but she should really hear it first," she said firmly, with a tone of finality that he can't argue with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Why won't he get a clue? It hurts. So much. But I can't say anything. Which makes it hurt more."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"What should I say to make her understand? Doesn't she get it? Does she really hate me that much? It hurts so much that I can't tell her. It hurts that I'm such a coward with everything that concerns her."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was pay day, and pay day usually means giving a little something back to the shop. Which means...

"Master! I'm taking these please!" Aiyuu said brightly, placing the scorebooks on the counter.

"New scorebooks? Again? But you bought a huge box of these things with your last salary; you're finished with those already?" the old man said incredulously.

"I couldn't stop playing them; and it helps me in studying for school too," she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Study...?" a voice asked, interested and curious. She turned, and he was there next to her picking up one of the scorebooks on the counter.

"I'm studying at the Tokyo University of Music. I'm a second year student majoring in guitar, but I study voice and songwriting too," she explained.

"Wow, that's great!" he exclaimed. "We perform in a sort of bar-cafe that's near your university! Please drop by if you have free time," he said excitedly.

"I'd love to; I want to watch Yuto-san perform live!" she replied with a smile. Behind the counter the owner's lips lifted slightly at the corners in a secret smile, but he didn't say anything and continued punching in score books through the bar code scanner.

"We perform weekdays and Saturdays from eight onwards," he informed her. "Which reminds me, I should be going."

"I'll come when I can," she promised.

"Tell me if you're coming, okay? I'll reserve you a seat or something. Call or mail me?" he said. When she nodded he pulled out a felt tip marker from his pocket, grabbed her hand, scrolled his number and e-mail address on her hand, smirked and dashed out of the shop while shouting that he has to go, that he'll be late for rehearsal.

The owner handed her the bag with a knowing smile on his face, and she took it with her clean hand. She stared at his handwriting, remembering the feel of his musician-callused hands holding hers as he wrote down his number on her skin, warm and gentle and strong. She folded her fingers one by one, closing her hands into a fist.

_Should I go?_

"Oh and Aiyuu-chan, you can have the rest of the day off. I have a doctor's appointment I have to go to," the owner suddenly said, coming up from behind the counter.

"I can go with you if you like," she said. He laughed, put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a little push towards the door.

"I'll be fine. Nothing that medicine can't fix. You dear, on the other hand, should be going."

She opens her mouth--to protest, to argue, to deny, disagree, to let out a loud sob, she forgot what she wanted to do first--but closed it again, and simply nodded her head. The owner smiled.

"Good girl."

 

 

 

 

 

 

She stood at the very back of the bar, watching the band set up for their performance. Despite everything here she was, looking at him from afar. She didn't tell him she was coming; she wanted to see how he acted among other people. The only times they met, the only times she did see him are always in the music store. It made her wonder, how he was with other people. What kind of face does he show to her?

The lights went on, and she watched how he took center stage. It was strange, but even if it felt like he was a different person from the stafe, she still can see the Yuto she met in the music store. He tapped his drumsticks together, grinned at the guitarist, and proceeded to rock the night away. They had a huge audience, complete with screaming fangirls at the front chanting the band members' names. After five songs he signalled to the guitarist and changed places with him, [picking up an acoustic guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIJyYjaYcVo&feature=player_embedded).

 

 

She fidgeted as he looked at the crowd and bowed, and then stood up for a rest break. For a moment she thought he saw her, but maybe it was just her imagination. She smiled and took a step forward, meaning to talk to him. Tell him he's a great singer like she's been meaning to for the longest time. Maybe, finally, tell him how she feels. She takes one more step...

 

...just as she saw a girl break away from the crowd and run towards him, throwing herself at him in a fierce hug. She stopped in her tracks, feeling time stop as she stared at the scene before her. At the look of surprise and eventual glee in his face. At how the girl kissed his cheek. At that moment when his arms slowly went around the girl's waist as he hugged her back, even picking her up from the ground and spinning her around. She looked at the happy scene before her and bit her lip, willing herself to stay calm. To not feel the pain shooting through her chest. To keep herself from crying.

Turning on her heels, she quickly made her way to the door. For a moment she thinks he sees her. For a moment she thinks she heard him call out her name. But all she thought of was leaving, leaving as fast as she could.

Leaving before the tears come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was ready the next day. Yuto arrived at the music store, all smiles and giving no sign of what may have happened last night. Except that he seemed to be happier.

Which was good, if it didn't hurt so much.

"Hello Aiyuu-chan!" he greeted. She smiled at him but said nothing. He started when he saw her face.

"Are you sick? Your eyes are puffy... and you look pale..." he asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Really," she said, turning away and putting old records in a rack.

"Are you sure? You should take the day off if you don't feel well--"

"Seems like you had no problem telling the girl you like how you feel," she suddenly said, cutting him off.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said, perplexed.

"I went to watch you last night. I saw the two of you."

"What--Oh," he said, realization dawning on his face. "That's--"

"You look good together. I'm happy for the two of you. Congratulations," she said in a hollow voice.

"Wait, Aiyuu-chan, you don't understand--" he tried to say.

"It's okay Yuto-kun, you don't have to explain anything. I'm happy for the two of you, really," she said, looking up at him and even managing a smile and a pat on his arm.

"Aiyuu-chan--"

"I have to go to work; Master's been calling me," she said, even if the owner said she didn't have to hurry. But she felt like she had to, anyways. She turned her back to him and went into the storage room, shutting the door and crouching down...

...letting the tears she was holding back pour, one teardrop at a time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knows she's avoiding him.

He leaves her a message.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She comes out of the storage room with puffier eyes than when she entered it. The owner looked up, and wordlessly handed her a piece of paper.

She opened it, recognizing his handwriting and the felt tip marker he seemd to be so fond of.

_"Please go and watch me perform tonight. I'll let you hear my song. I'll explain everything. I don't want to be ever misunderstood by you._

She was confused at his insistence, but she wanted to go. She wants to understand after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His phone pings, signalling a new mail. He opens it hurriedly and stared at the unfamiliar mail adress. But it was obvious who it was.

 _To: nakajima0810@softbank.jp_  
From: aiyuu.IU@docomo.jp  
Subject: None

_I'll try._

 

 

He sighs. All he can do now is hope for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She shuffles to the entrance of the music bar, trying to forget the nervous feeling in her stomach, how fast her heart was beating, and how last night she promised herself never to set foot in this place again.

Walking further in, she saw the band preparing for their performance. She could see his profile against the bright stage lights, checking the sound of the instruments. Something cold spread in her chest, and she recognized it as fear. She turned to leave and promptly bumped into a girl walking.

"Sorry--" she said, and stopped when she saw who it was.

She was the girl he was with yesterday.

"It's okay," she said, then stepped back to look at her fully. She took in her outfit--large sweater too big for her, hair in a messy bun, large-framed glasses--and smiled.

"You must be... Aiyuu-san?" she asked. Before Aiyuu could respond, the girl stuck out her hand at her.

"Nakajima Yuriko. My twin talks about you a lot."

Aiyuu stared at the girl's extended hand, and then at her face, and back to her hand, and back to her face. Yuriko laughs and shakes her hand, and her warm grip brings her back to earth.

"Twin..." she said faintly.

"Please don't leave. I think Yuto-kun prepared a very special show for tonight," she said with a smile very much like her brother's. She nods once, and stands at a place in the shadows near the stage.

The lights dim, and the band takes center stage. But instead of going to sit behind the drum set like he usually does, Yuto goes to a stool in the middle of the stage and taps on the mic to check if it works before sitting down and speaking.

"This song... is about a girl I really like. I don't know if she's listening, or if she's even here right now. But I'd really like her to know how I feel. I hope this song reaches her."

And he picks up his guitar and [begins to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0czg_TQAcA&feature=player_embedded).

 

 

He spies her in the crowd as he sings the last chorus. She had unconsciously made her way to the front of the crowd, tears brimming in her eyes, not knowing exactly how she felt but liking it, liking every single bit of it. He smiles at her and held her gaze as he croons the last lines into the microphone. As he croons the last lines to her.

 _If only you saw what I can see_  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
And that's what makes you beautiful

His fans were all screaming his name, but all that mattered was the girl he was looking at right now. He inclined his head, motioning her to come closer. Her forehead furrows in confusion, and he smiles and urges her forward. She walks until she was right in front of the stage, and he removes his guitar and kneels so his face was level with hers.

"Do you like your song?" he whispered. She smiled and let a happy tear fall.

"Yes. I like it very much."

He reaches out and removes his glasses. Amidst bated breath, he leans forward and kisses her for the first time. Soft and sweet, and they could almost hear the song playing at the background.

Or that was just the band playing again with the background cheers and sighs and wishes of happy ever after. Music made them meet after all.

Music should be there because it brought them together.

And music would be one of the things that would make them stay.

They smiled into the kiss, and the room is filled with song.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
